Projet All Things
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Ebauche d'un projet visant à 'compléter' ce magnifique épisode. Deux version...
1. 1ère version

Résumé : Mais que c'est-il donc passé la fameuse nuit d'All Things ? Cette fin si énervante dont on ne peut que deviner la suite. Voici une des fins possibles, selon mon imagination, car dans l'univers des fanfics, tout est possible…  
Spoiler : évidemment All Things.  
Disclamer : X-Files appartient à Chris Carter, la FOX ainsi que 1013 Production, mais cette histoire à été écrite par moi et ils n'ont aucun droit dessus, car elle n'a pas été écrite dans un but commercial mais dans le but d'un projet visant à concrétiser la fameuse scène inexpliquée de All Things.  
Note : Cette fanfic n'est qu'une ébauche de la plus belle fin de All Things écrite par des fans de X-Files pour assouvir leur manque de shipperisme.

* * *

**Projet All Things  
****Version 1**

Une tempête s'élevait au dehors et les branches d'un vieux chêne toquaient à la vitre de l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Un corps reposait sur le canapé, recouvert par une couverture aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler de magnifiques yeux bleus embués de sommeil. Scully se redressa lentement considérant cette couverture. Il avait prit soin d'elle.

Elle se leva et déposa négligemment la couverture sur le canapé comme l'aurait fait Mulder. Elle se leva et chercha son partenaire du regard. Ne le voyant pas, elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et ouvrit lentement : Mulder était là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, torse nu.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il ne pouvait la voir rougir dans le noir.

- Scully ?

Il lui redressa le menton, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Mulder, est-ce que… nous ne devrions pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te dévoiler, de partager tes sentiments ? Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, j'ai peur des conséquences. J'ai peur… de te décevoir.

- Tu ne me décevras jamais.

Son regard s'intensifia, il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. C'était une réalité, une vérité. Elle s'étonna, elle osa : elle se moussa sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit ses lèvres, des lèvres souples, tendres et sucrées.

Pour eux, plus rien n'existait à part leur contact, eux, juste eux.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite, le désir surmontant tout, ils s'unirent dans une passion attendue, sans aucune limite.

C'était comme un rêve lointain mais ses bras qui l'entouraient lentement lui rappelaient cette réalité si merveilleuse. Elle se dégagea lentement de son étreinte protectrice. Elle se rhabilla rapidement dans la salle de bain puis attrapa sa veste et le regarda une dernière fois : si beau, si homme…

Elle ne s'éternisa pas de peur de rester pour de bon et rentra chez elle, le cœur léger : elle était heureuse. Elle passerait les plus beaux moments de sa vie les années suivantes… jusqu'à leurs morts, car elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Sans lui, c'était sa fin, son adieu au monde. Au revoir…

**FIN**

_La version 2 au chapitre suivant..._


	2. 2ème version

**Projet All Things  
****Version 2**

Après avoir revu un ancien amant la vie de Scully se poursuit avec le retour de Mulder qu'elle croisa. Ils allèrent chez lui et elle lui fit un thé, comme promis. Alors qu'ils discutaient sur le destin, Scully n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle repensait à cette femme qui lui avait empêché de rentrer dans un camion et de perdre la vie, cette femme qui l'avait conduite dans un temple bouddhiste où elle avait eu une vision. Cette femme, c'était son destin… Mais le destin avait prit la forme de Mulder ; Mulder ? Son destin ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Epuisée, elle sombra lentement dans l'inconscience sur l'épaule de Mulder. Il se tourna vers elle et il vit qu'elle c'était endormie. Il se tut, de peur de la réveiller et replaça délicatement une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Il la regarda tendrement, elle était si belle ainsi, si vulnérable. Il attrapa une couverture aux couleurs chaleureuses et en recouvrit Scully. Un dernier regard et il se leva. Lentement, son corps se dirigea vers la chambre, afin de se déshabiller et de se coucher, à quelques mètres de sa partenaire.

Scully s'éveilla, ne sachant pas où elle était. Le bruit de l'aspirateur de l'aquarium lui indiqua qu'elle était chez Mulder. Elle se redressa lentement et observa le magnétoscope : une heure et deux minutes s'affichait. Elle regarda la couverture qui la couvrait : il ne l'avait pas laissé sans protection. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que c'était finalement bien lui son destin, qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, mais elle avait été trop bête pour ne pas le laisser la protéger, se parant de murs de glace infranchissables… enfin presque.

Elle se leva et parti à la recherche de son destin, de peur qu'il s'échappe, car l'absence de Mulder créerait en elle un vide immense, un vide qui devait être comblé. Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre et n'hésita pas une seconde, elle l'ouvrit et le vit : il était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Dès qu'il l'aperçu, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, son regard la scrutait : il savait.

Leurs mains s'unirent comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec Daniel : les doigts entre mêlé, ne pouvant se séparer. Elle posa sa main sur son coup et l'attira à lui, c'était si bon de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils n'auraient su attendre encore, sept ans qu'ils se cachaient leur amour profond.

Il la regarda, comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée, pas comme une partenaire mais comme une femme. Ce petit bout de femme, si fort, qui se tenait devant lui était son destin.

Il était fait l'un pour l'autre, s'unissant dans une passion tant attendue. Deux êtres si imparfaits s'aimant. Un miracle, et bien d'autres miracles c'était produit cette nuit-là…

Scully s'éveilla lentement, elle sentait la chaleur d'un corps à côté d'elle, le corps d'un homme qu'elle aimait, avec qui elle l'avait fait. Elle quitta le lit enveloppé de cette pure chaleur à regret. Elle rassembla ses affaires et s'habilla dans la salle de bains.

Alors qu'elle fermait sa jupe, rajustait son haut vert et se recoiffait, des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient du robinet, s'écrasant inlassablement le long du lavabo. Elle sortit de la salle de bains, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila. Un dernier regard pour cette homme, et partit. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter quand il se réveillerait, elle préférait réfléchir à sa vie tranquillement, à sa vie, mais aussi à elle, à lui, à eux… mais pour la première fois, elle ne réfléchit pas, et elle lui susurra peu après un « je t'aime » tendre et doux…

**FIN**

_Voilà .  
A+  
DrDanaScully_


End file.
